A Glance at the History of NZP/Characters
The characters of A Glance at the History of NZP and their descriptions can be found here. Author's Note: Be sure to read descriptions if you can, some characters have transitioned from one side to another. This page only states where they are for most of the storyline! Also, if you do not see yourself on any part of this page and wish to be a part of this storyline or if you want to be a protagonist/antagonist/not a minor character, just message me and I'll be sure to fix your problem. Antagonists 'Samantha Maxis' Samantha Maxis, also known as Sam, is the main antagonist of the game. Although she doesn't possess the leader spot for long, she starts the zombie outbreak, intent on destroying NZPville. She is replaced by Daniel Smith, who forcefully replaces her with the help of HellHoundSlayer. As she isn't playable, she doesn't have a wonder weapon. 'Daniel Smith' Daniel Smith, or more commonly known as Daniel or DS, is one of the former protagonists and later antagonist of the game, the first user known to join the ranks of antagonists. As a protagonist, he retains the traits of being serious and a great leader. Wonder Weapon: Sound Pistol 'HellHoundSlayer' HellHoundSlayer, or more commonly known as HHS, is one of the former protagonists and later antagonist of the game, joining Daniel Smith after the latter defected from the group. Although he was trusted amongst the group before, they managed to lose this and the two grew apart and HHS was eventually shunned. Wonder Weapon: Force Cannon 'Camalex97' Camalex97, or more commonly known as Cam, is one of the former protagonists and later antagonist of the game. He and the group were at good terms, but they had eventually gotten annoyed at him and decided to part ways with him. After being rejected multiple times, Cam joined the antagonist ranks to get revenge. Wonder Weapon: CQCR-12 'Sulfurouspack48' Sulfurouspack48 is a one of the former protagonists and later antagonist of the game. The main reason for becoming an antagonist was the fact that most protagonists didn't like him and wanted him to leave. Because of the hatred pointed towards him, he did leave and became an antagonist to get revenge, similar to Camalex97. Wonder Weapon: Butcher Knife Protagonists 'Magma-Man' Magma-Man, or more commonly known as MM, is the main antagonist of the game, although he later becomes a protagonist when Daniel Smith replaces him, the one who spawns the zombies and disrupts the peace in NZPville. For the most part, he only has one goal on his mind; to wipe out the rest of the human race. Wonder Weapon: RRL-3 'Sniperteam82308' Sniperteam82308, or more commonly known as ST, is one of the protagonists of the game, being one of the first playable characters. Although a downer at some points, ST provides a lot of the humor in the group. Wonder Weapon: Holy Water 'Registered contributor' Registered contributor, or more commonly known as RC, is one of the protagonists of the game. Although quiet and not exactly on the "front lines," he is still a major part of the group. He helps other users out with his own ideas and ways on how to survive. Wonder Weapon: Demon's Tears 'CornOnTheCod' CornOnTheCod is one of the protagonists of the game, although being one of the less major characters. He supports the group whenever they need assistance and has proved himself to be a great asset to the group. Wonder Weapon: Widerruf DG 9 'CaptainMacMillan' CaptainMacMillan, or more commonly known as Cappie, is one of the protagonists of the game. Along with ST, he provides some humor to the group and is an excellent fighter. He is liked by everyone and enjoys being with them as well, although the rifts later cause him to leave. Wonder Weapon: 4SHOT-R 'EternalBlaze' EternalBlaze, or more commonly known as EB or Blaze, is one of the protagonists of the game. He isn't much of a talker, but is always helpful to the team and can sometimes work alone, whether or not it benefits anyone else at all. Wonder Weapon: Gay Ray 'Ebon Shadowshot' Ebon Shadowshot, or more commonly known as Ebon or Shadowshot, is one of the protagonists of the game. He was originally a lone survivor, fending for himself, until he was found by the team and was taken in, since they valued his leadership and ability to not crack under pressure situations. Wonder Weapon: Tsunami Cannon '900bv' 900bv, sometimes called 900, is one of the protagonists of the game, joining the team right after EternalBlaze and Ebon Shadowshot. He has proven himself to be a great teammate with amazing skill and friendliness amongst the group, therefore binding them in a closer relationship. Wonder Weapon: Super Sperm Gun 'DeadRaiser' DeadRaiser, or more commonly known as DR, is one of the protagonists of the game. He is intelligent and extremely familliar with weapons and how they work, being the one in control of arms amongst the team. He also keeps track of ammunition and helps build and repair weapons in his free time. Wonder Weapon: ZX-7 'Violetofen4' Violetofen4, or more commonly known as Vi or Vio, is one of the protagonists of the game. She is, unfortunately, the only female character amongst the prominent protagonists, but possesses great powers. She is extremely intelligent and has her way with getting through to people and doing psychological things with minds. Wonder Weapon: Shadowblast 'Chestnut808' Chestnut808, or more commonly known as Chestnut or Vleetonk, is one of the protagonists of the game. Chestnut, although injured in one eye, is a skilled marksman with a great beat going on. Whenever bored, he starts recording himself making dubstep beats, which can be used like a distraction whenver zombies are around. Wonder Weapon: Baseball Bat 'Wafflez44' Wafflez44, sometimes known as Waffy, is one of the protagonists of the game. He provides some humor to the group and entertains the group with his natural tendency to be random (in a good way). He is good with close quarters weapons and is extremely skilled at fighting up close with zombies. Wonder Weapon: ShitShot 'Zombiehunter115' Zombiehunter115, or more commonly known as ZH115, is one of the protagonists of the game. While he isn't seen often, he can prove to be extremely useful when in the heat of the battle. When he isn't fighting, he is a skilled mechanic and inventor, mainly using his skills to create new and useful things. Wonder Weapon: Katana Other Characters These characters, regardless if they are prominent, aren't as major as the main protagonists but can also have big roles. *Tribellium *Birdpaw *Twilightlicious *zKarabiner *Bountyhunter7714 *AussieOtaku *Gloryman3 *Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze